Evaluation
by starshards
Summary: Yuriy has always enjoyed observing people. It's something that fascinates Boris. [[YuBo WAVE!2]]


I wrote this for Meg. Forgive me for its shortness. I really struggeled for weeks to think of an idea, because YuBo is not something I am familiar with.

Still though, I did my best job.

By the way: Yuriy didn't know Kai when was was growing up. It's the one piece of canon I'll ever really defend -elohel-

* * *

Boris hated 'parties'. 

To be fair, he wasn't the most festive person in the world, but even so… he had to put up with these morons enough while blading. He did _not_ want to have them invade his personal time when he could be doing much better things.

Like throwing rocks at ducks.

He turned to Yuriy. "How much longer?"

Yuriy ignored him and continued to watch the crowd of people. Boris gazed at him for a moment, before sighing slightly and taking a sip of his non-alcoholic punch (they had that Daichi-brat to blame for that) and staring into the cup when he was done.

His bored trance was broken when he saw someone approaching out of the corner of his eye. Looking up, he found Kai in front of Yuriy, silently regarding him. He nodded and muttered something. Yuriy responded in a similar fashion. They shook hands and before Boris had even finished comprehending that Kai was even there, he had walked back to his team.

"Christ, I hate that guy," Yuriy said.

Boris blinked, slightly surprised. "Aren't you and he sort of friends now?" he asked.

"Yeah," Yuriy replied simply. Boris said nothing, but continued to look a little bemused. "Just because we're friends now, doesn't mean I have to _like_ him," Yuriy explained, seeing Boris' confusion.

Yuriy sure was aweird guy, Boris thought. Still though… "Does that mean you think of me in the same way?" He couldn't really say that he cared about the response, but he was very interested and there wasn't _that_ much that interested him.

Yuriy turned to glance at him with cool blue eyes. "No."

For a second, Boris felt the need to smile, which was then shortly replaced by the need to hit himself. Yuriy hadn't noticed, since he was already staring back out across the mass of people.

Boris had realised a long time ago that Yuriy loved to watch people. He didn't really care about his subjects, but regardless, he had an almost paranormal ability to read them like a book, usually with startling accuracy. Boris put it down to years of confinement.

Out of sheer boredom, he decided to pester his captain once again. "Who are you watching?"

"Everyone," Yuriy muttered. "Mostly the BBA. They're our biggest rivals after all." He fell back into silence, and Boris thought that he was done speaking until "Kinomiya's finally starting to notice that groupie of his."

Boris glanced at them, sneering in distaste as he caught the Japanese boy laughing loudly or something or other. The brown haired girl didn't seem _so_ bad, though. "I don't think she's his groupie," he commented.

"Hmm, maybe," Yuriy didn't sound convinced. "Since the pink-haired girl with the large chest decided to fancy that Bai Fu Zu captain –" Yuriy usually pretended to forget names in order to convey just how little he thought of people, it was very effective in annoying them – "rather than Kon, Hiwatari's starting to come out of his shell a little more."

"What do you mean by that?" Boris frowned.

"Hiwatari's always been hard to read, but right now, he's confirming my initial suspicions." Yuriy smirked when he saw the lost look on Boris' face. "I'm sure you can figure it out, Borya."

Boris looked over towards where Kai was listening to whatever Rei was babbling on about and tried to make sense of his captain's cryptic message. After another few seconds of watching Kai be engrossed in what was probably mindless chatter, he gave up and turned back to Yuriy.

He stayed silent for another few moments before another thought struck him and he was extremely surprised that he had never thought to ask before. "What's your evaluation of me?"

Yuriy's attention snapped away from The PPB Allstars and back to him. "What?"

For some reason, Boris felt a tingle of nervousness run down his spine. "What's your evaluation of _me_?"

The stare he received made him feel extremely awkward and he regretted asking such a stupid question when it was likely that the response would be blunt. "You care more than you think you do, and are cared for more than you know. You just don't see it yet."

Caught between trying to figure out what the Hell _that _was supposed to mean, and fighting back the urge to fidget under his captain's stare, Boris simply stood with shoulders tensed and face blank.

And then Yuriy smiled at him – a small, genuine smile, before turning back to observe the people once more. Boris watched him, deeply confused before deciding to shrug it off and think on those words another day. Growing bored once again, he asked "How much longer?"

* * *

x Hint of KaiRei, because stories without KaiRei make me sad T.T

* * *


End file.
